Dinosaur King episode 15
Volcanic Panic is the 15th episode in Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary While cooking clams in the hot springs in the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, a fisherman sees an "ostrich egg" in with his clams (actually a Dinosaur Card Capsule), so he throws it away. It lands in a fire, and an Acrocanthosaurus card activates. Meanwhile, the D-Team (including Dr. Taylor and Reese) are on a vacation on the same island, but any and all research, studying, and usage of the word "dinosaur" or anything dinosaur-related is strictly prohibited by Dr. Taylor, who humorously draws patterns in marker on the face of anyone who breaks the rule. After he has his fun, they leave all of their valuables (including their Dino Holders) in a safe before heading for the hot springs. Unfortunately, the steam from the springs prevent both the D-Team and Alpha Gang from noticing that they are relaxing in the same pools! Dr. Taylor is meanwhile relaxing in a sand bath, until the Acrocanthosaurus shows up, almost stepping on him, before it approaches the hot springs, sending the D-Team running for their Dino Holders, and the Alpha Gang running for some clothes. It continues across the island, crashing into a live entertainment theater, causing extensive damage. Meanwhile, Dr. Taylor has lost the key to their safe in the sand, and no one knows the combination. Acrocanthosaurus' rampage continues through a line of fire trucks and onto the beach, where the Alpha Gang, dressed in grass skirts (all they could find) try to attack it, but they are "rescued" by the brave firemen before they can summon a dinosaur. Acrocanthosaurus then swims off towards Devon Island, remembering living with a family near its volcano back during the Mesozoic Era. Ace tries to run after him, but is scared back by the water. After a clerk drops off a new key for the safe, it is decided that it's too dangerous to go after Acrocanthosaurus until the next morning, so naturally the D-Team sneak out after it that night amidst minor earthquakes, fearing Mt. Devon might erupt while the dinosaur is on the island. By the time they arrive, the sun has risen, but the Alpha Gang is already there, and they surround them with a swarm of Alpha Droids. Zoe manages to summon Paris to hold the droids back, while Max and Rex go after the dinosaur. They find it standing next to two exposed Acrocanthosaurus fossil skeletons, one a juvenile. Acrocanthosaurus, so the D-Team fights back with Chomp, but the Alpha Gang attacks out of nowhere with Terry and defeats both parties in turn. Max has a chance to go after Acrocanthosaurus' card, but Dr. Taylor forces him to run, fearing that the volcano is erupting, and allowing the Alpha Gang to claim it (they then get scalded by a geyser at their feet). But as it turns out, the eruption was only happening in the Time Warp Battlefield, as Mt. Devon has been dormant for about 100 years. Max vows to reclaim Acrocanthosaurus. Meanwhile, Dr. Z has been working on his Super Alpha Controller, and Acrocanthosaurus is the perfect dinosaur to use it with. Too bad his welding catches his beard on fire! Battles Max/Chomp vs. Zander/Terry vs. Acrocanthosaurus Acrocanthosaurus attacks Max because he got too close to the fossils, so Chomp is summoned to fight it, sparking a Time Warp Battlefield . The volcano in the background looks like it is about to erupt. Acrocanthosaurus attacks, hitting Chomp back, but he charges back. Acrocanthosaurus whirls around to avoid the attack, then knocks Chomp back again. It bites at Chomp, but he dodges and bites onto Acrocanthosaurus' tail, but it bites onto his tail and throws him through a boulder. The volcano is almost erupting, now. Chomp charges again, but Acrocanthosaurus knocks him back with its tail, then jumps way high up in the air, slamming down by Chomp, knocking him away yet again. Chomp hits Acrocanthosaurus with Lightning Strike, leaving it with minimal energy, but still wanting to fight. Chomp charges again, but is hit away by Terry, who then attacks Acrocanthosaurus. Chomp tries to stop him, but Terry catapults him away with his tail, defeating him. The volcano starts erupting as Terry uses Volcano Burst, defeating Acrocanthosaurus. Zander/Terry win New Cards *Acrocanthosaurus dinosaur card Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Acrocanthosaurus was female. In the dub, 4Kids changed the gender. *During the scene in the hot springs, the dub gave the characters clothing. *The in Dinosaur King strongly differs from the one in reality, and Acrocanthosaurus didn't live anywhere near there, so the fossils near the volcano make no sense. *This is the second wild dinosaur to be given a nickname. *The Acrocanthosaurus fossils are shown to be in metamorphic rock, but in reality, metamorphic rocks can't preserve fossils. *This is the first time Terry defeats Chomp without a Move Card and the wild dinosaur with a Move Card. The second episode is Field of Screams. *Despite having a fear of water in earlier and later episodes, even going as far as baths, Ace has no problem with being in the hot springs themselves (it's possible he was brave, or the hot springs were just that alluring). Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime